


Entice Me, Ignite Me

by JudeAraya



Category: Glee
Genre: Comeplay, D/s, Dirty Talk, Dom!Kurt, Exploration, First Time, Light Spanking, M/M, Sex Toys, cockring, sub!Blaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-16
Updated: 2012-12-27
Packaged: 2017-11-21 07:42:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/595216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JudeAraya/pseuds/JudeAraya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Blaine explore the boundaries of their new D/S dynamic with the introduction of a new toy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This part has been published in drabbles on Tumblr. Thanks to djchika and controlofwhatido for the inspiration!!

“Blaine, I am _not_ going in there.” Kurt balked just outside the diner.  
  
“Please, come on Kurt.” Blaine tugged on his arm; he was not above begging. “Don’t make me do this alone.”  
  
“Look at this place-” The look of distaste on Kurt’s face was actually kind of adorable, “The windows don’t look like they’ve been cleaned in years. God only know what else they aren’t cleaning.”  
  
“We don’t have to eat anything.” Blaine promised, “Well you don’t. Cooper will probably make me.”  
  
“Ugh, why did he even pick this place?”  
  
“It’s ‘research’ for a role.” He could see Cooper at a window side booth, smiling at the waitress in a fake sort of way that always creeped Blaine out. “Listen, I promise, promise it will be worth your while to do with with me.”  
  
“Oh?” Kurt tore his eyes away from where Blaine knew he was judging the torn and faded awning above the door.  
  
“If you come with me, we’ll have an excuse to leave early. Otherwise I’ll be stuck here all night.”  
  
“Blaine I love you, but I don’t know that that is enough of an enticement to risk contracting some sort of devastating disease”  
  
“No Kurt,” Blaine stepped closer, lowering his voice. “If we leave early, we’ll have enough time to go back to your house before my curfew.”  
  
“Hmmm.” Kurt stood on tiptoe, peering in the windows to examine the interior more closely.  
  
“I thought we could maybe....um, play?” Blaine suggested hopefully. Kurt’s eyes snapped back to his, widening with surprise and lighting warm.  
  
“Well,” Kurt murmured in a low voice that curled deep into Blaine’s stomach. “That is _definitely_ enough enticement for me.”  
  
~*~  
  
“I think I need a shower.” Toeing off his shoes, Kurt tossed his keys into the catchall bowl in the doorway, then removed his shoes. He didn’t turn on the entry light, leaving the house a sort of dim quiet that felt anonymous and calming. “Possibly a decon shower.”  Blaine winced sympathetically with Kurt. That restaurant had been truly disgusting.  
  
“We have time.” Blaine offered, feeling weird about offering Kurt a shower in his own home. Close behind Kurt the way he was, Blaine managed to navigate the dark house comfortably, content to follow where Kurt moved.   
  
“Yes. We do.” Kurt stopped at the door to his room and then his whole demeanor changed. It was a subtle transformation that never failed to amaze Blaine, the way Kurt managed to adjust his already impeccable posture to become his Dom.  He felt an immediate change in his own energy as a result, the tight spring of self inside starting to loosen.  
  
Kurt turned, traced the back of Blaine’s left hand, fingers moth wing light. His kiss was sweet but simple, just a touch to Blaine’s mouth before he pulled away and looked him in the eyes.   
  
“You’ll go shower. Clean thoroughly, then come back. I expect you to be timely. No clothes. Kneel as you’ve been taught and wait.”  
  
“Yes Kurt.” Blaine kept his eyes down, waiting for the twitch of Kurt’s hand that would signal permission to go.  
  
~*~

  
The lights flickering to life in the bathroom flooded his eyes for a moment. Blaine’s fingers lingered on the switch; Kurt was standing behind him, having followed him down the hall.  
  
“You wanted me to shower?” Blaine asked. There was something in Kurt’s eyes — something alive and sharp — that made his head swim. Made him feel uncertain of his ground.  
  
“I do.” Kurt leaned against the doorjamb, arms casually crossed.   
  
“You’re looking at me like-” Blaine licked his lips.   
  
“Like?” Kurt’s eyebrow slid up.   
  
“Like I’m dessert.” He tried to sound teasing but fell short of the mark. Even to his own ears he sounded a bit desperate, breathless and shaky.   
  
“Aren’t you?” Kurt smirked, then straightened. “No matter how delicious I know you are, or how very badly I want to touch every beautiful spot on that incredible body, I’m not touching you until you’re clean.”  
  
“I’ll just-” Blaine gestured toward the shower. He felt foolish but had to say something. God, the way Kurt was _looking_ at him.   
  
It was some sort of magic, he thought dimly, the things his boyfriend could do to him.  Kurt could set the air on fire around him with a single look; it was desire that transmitted like a current straight to the most needful center of his self.   
  
“I don’t think I want to wait.” Kurt ran the tip of his tongue over his bottom lip; Blaine had to close his eyes, swaying back against the counter.   
  
He could tell Kurt wasn’t done by the inflection at the end of his statement. He opened his eyes to find Kurt’s on his, steady and blue-waiting. He held Blaine’s gaze for long moments, drawing the pause out. Blaine twitched. Waited.The longer it lasted, the more Blaine felt himself amping up by increments, the spring coiled in his chest constricting and constricting until he didn’t feel like he could breath at all.   
  
And then Kurt did what he did so well. What Blaine needed most. He gave him an order.    
  
“Strip.”

  
~*~  
  
Blaine closed his eyes, felt the breath rushing into him, washing away his nerves and uncertainty.   
  
Kurt tracked every movement he made; it was almost predatory, the way his eyes followed Blaine’s fingers. Devoured the sight of every inch of exposed skin. His gaze was like touch and Blaine felt it caressing him; waking his skin. Kurt made him feel alive in a way no one or anything else could. Kept carefully close, treasured and objectified and loved.   
  
“Gorgeous.” Kurt whispered and Blaine’s heart thumped hard. He stood taller; Kurt’s praise and admiration always made him feel comfortable and unashamed. Sexy.  “Sit on the edge of the counter and spread your legs.” Kurt commanded.   
  
The vanity was cold under his ass. It wasn’t a very big counter, only a single sink, so it was also awkward, with part of his butt hanging over the sink.    
  
“Um, Kurt-” He tried to adjust.   
  
“I didn’t give you permission to speak.” Kurt bit out, “This is your only warning.”   
  
He nodded to demonstrate his understanding. That thing in his chest, the tight coils of anxiety that lived with him at all times, uncoiled further. There were rules here. Kurt expected him to obey and listen, doled out consequences and rewards. Stripped him in every possible and took care to help Blaine be. With Kurt, he never had to pretend. With Kurt like this, he only had to put himself in his hands to be free.   
  
Blaine spread his legs as much as he could, tipping so that one hand was behind him. He shifted his ass as best he could to tilt his hips, presenting his hard dick and the lines of his inner thighs to Kurt.   
  
“Perfect.” Kurt’s eyes never left his cock. His cheeks were beautifully pinked; Blaine wondered if he felt as flushed-hot as he, blood burning close to the edges of his skin.   
  
He left the room suddenly, leaving Blaine spread and exposed, wondering. But it wasn’t his place to wonder, he knew. He only had to trust Kurt without question. Give himself to submission. Let go.   
  
When Kurt came back it was with a small bottle of lube. He set it down, ran his hands over Blaine’s thighs with a sure and possessive touch, fingers pressing and lingering in the creases of his groin.   
  
“Get yourself off, as fast as possible. Don’t hold back, I want to hear you.” He picked up the lube and Blaine held an obedient hand out. They both knew it wouldn’t take long the first time. Stamina was something that didn’t quite come naturally to Blaine, but it was hard to complain about it when he generally got off two to three times every time they fucked. Kurt never seemed to mind either.   
  
Cold lube puddled in his hand — with the other steadying him on the counter, Blaine had no choice but to try to spread it with one hand without getting it everywhere. He managed though, working hard to keep his eyes open and on Kurt while the pleasure of his own touch surged through him.   
  
“Alright Blaine.” Kurt was biting his lip again, “Give me a show.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> meant to say earlier that this has not been beta read by anyone, so if you see glaring errors, please feel free to let me know!!

Blaine slid his hand up, circled his fisted palm around the head of his cock slowly. He didn’t want to drag it out -- Kurt had told him to make it fast and they had time limitations anyway. But he still wanted to wring as much pleasure from this as possible. He loved being the center of Kurt’s attention.   
  
Blaine couldn’t help the small whine of pleasure, the way his breath came faster as he started to pump earnestly. But still, he wanted more. Needed more. On the next downward stroke, he slid his hand down, tugging and rolling his balls, then let his finger drift lower, tracing a small touch to his hole.   
  
“No,” Kurt voiced, authoritative and in control. “That’s for me to touch.”   
  
Blaine whined again, moving his hand back. A thin string of precome dripped onto his stomach and he could feel his neglected asshole, aching to be touched. To be taken.   
  
“You’re so desperate for it aren’t you?’ Smug and beautiful, Kurt kept talking over Blaine’s labored breaths and small moans, “You just want to be fucked, want your beautiful ass to be filled up by me.”   
  
Blaine nodded, hand moving faster. He could feel the blood rushing through his body, the dizzy burning of cells barreling through his veins as his heart pounded out of control.   
  
Kurt moved closer, standing almost between Blaine’s legs. “God you’re such a slut for me aren’t you?”  
  
That was new -- Kurt calling him a slut.  
  
And so fucking hot.  Blaine couldn't help himself then, eyes closing when he whimpered a pleading,  “Yes, Kurt.”   
  
“I told you no talking.” Kurt’s voice was sharp and clear. Blaine almost yelped at the sharp pinch he hadn’t seen coming, feeling the stinging pain shoot from his sensitive inner thigh through his whole body and into his cock and then he was coming, hard and long, all over himself.   
  
~*~  
  
“Blaine.” Kurt’s hands were sweet on his thighs, sliding up his sides then down to trace through his come. “Are you okay?”   
  
He was still trembling, twitching through the aftershocks, barely able to hold himself up. He opened his eyes.   
  
“I’m wonderful.”   
  
Kurt’s eye softened. “You really are.” Carefully, he traced a finger over Blaine’s lip before slipping it in, making him taste himself. He sucked on Kurt’s finger easily, riding the high from his orgasm and Kurt’s affection and approval.   
  
“Thank you Kurt.”   
  
“You’re welcome.” There was laughter and amusement in Kurt’s clear voice. “But I’m not done with you yet.”   
  
God he’d been hoping Kurt would say that. “What-”  
  
“That’s for me to know.” Kurt reprimanded softly, “I need you to shower before anything else happens. Do you remember my instructions?”   
  
“Yes.” Blaine eased off of the counter, feeling a little shaky but pleasantly sated.   
  
“Repeat them to me so I know that you were listening.” Kurt prompted.   
  
“Shower well but quickly. Go to your room and kneel like I’m supposed to.” He repeated, feeling a surge of happiness. Kurt often did this, gave him small moments and opportunities to gain approval.   
  
“Good boy.” Kurt smiled and Blaine felt it, flashing through his bones and wrapping around him. “Now go.” Kurt dismissed, leaving the room quickly.   
  
  
~*~

  
He made sure to follow Kurt’s directions to the letter, making good time in the shower. When he came out of the bathroom, a bit unnerved by the idea of walking through Kurt’s house naked, Kurt was standing at the doorway.  
  
“You’re doing so well.” Kurt praised, trailing chilled fingers down Blaine’s chest. His smile was sweet but he didn’t let Blaine touch him, instead shifting to let Blaine past.  
  
He knelt in his usual spot, next to Kurt’s bed with a small pillow under his knees. Through the open door he heard Kurt start up the shower. He tried not to wonder how long Kurt would be; tried to let go of his inner monologue and give to the peace offered by being like this. Being Kurt’s like this.  
  
Blaine wasn’t completely successful, mind still wandering a bit from time to time before he would have a chance to bring it back into focus. But he was trying. Learning to be a work in progress, to let go of the pressure that expected perfection brought.  
  
“How are you doing?” Kurt was suddenly next to him, his scent and radiant warmth saturating Blaine’s senses. He must have been doing better than he’d thought; he hadn’t noticed Kurt come in.  
  
“I’m good.”  
  
“What are your safewords?”  Kurt’s fingers scratched over his scalp lightly.  
  
“Red, yellow and green.”  Blaine closed his eyes, wanting to focus on the pleasure of Kurt touching him so sweetly.  
  
Kurt used a finger to tilt Blaine’s chin up. “Look at me.” He commanded softly.  
  
“Yes Kurt.” His knees were starting to ache a little. It felt good -- evidence of how hard he was willing to work to please Kurt. Because pleasing Kurt made him feel good, and he knew that Kurt wanted nothing more than to make Blaine feel good.  
  
“Climb up on the bed, onto your hands and knees. No talking.”  
  
Blaine hurried to respond, wincing slightly at the pain in his knees. He’d been kneeling for a while he supposed. He settled on the soft give of Kurt’s mattress, ass presented. Kurt waited a few beats, just watching him. Making him feel objectified and frankly, hot.   
  
When he finally touched, it was with hot and sure hands that palmed Blaine’s ass, pulling his cheeks apart and exposing him further.   
  
“Hand me the lube.” Kurt’s voice was just a thread of noise, thin the way it became when he was incredibly turned on. A heavy surge of happiness coursed through Blaine. Silently, he passed the lube back.   
  
Neither of them spoke through the next moments; Blaine focused on breathing and relaxing, imagining his body opening around Kurt’s fingers. Drawing them in. He loved this, being fingered open. Loved the transitional moment between not being sure if he could do it to wanting _moremoremore_ desperately, begging for a third (and sometimes fourth) finger. Letting and trusting Kurt make to it happen.  
  
Time passed -- again he wasn’t sure how much -- until he was on the edge of something, something big and tingling, Kurt’s fingers searching for and occasionally finding his prostate. Blaine had let himself ride the sensations for as long as he could, losing time until he felt like nothing more than a bundle of nerves that sparked and needed and wanted.   
  
It was so hard not to beg, but Kurt hadn’t given him permission to speak.   
  
Three fingers in and Blaine was clenching, fingers gripping the covers hard as he tried so hard not to come.   
  
“Turn over.” Kurt pulled his fingers away with a sudden squelch; Blaine moaned, trembling so hard he almost couldn’t coordinate his movements. “Get up on your knees.” Kurt cupped a hand under his elbow and helped guide him into place.   
  
Lightheaded and almost hurtingly turned on, he swayed a bit before spreading his knees apart the way Kurt liked. There was a long pause -- long enough that Blaine forced his eyes open to find Kurt staring at him, eyes blue black and lips slick parted.   
  
“Alright. I want try something” Kurt cleared his throat, nerves leaking through into his voice. “And I want you to tell me if you aren’t comfortable with this, alright?”  
  
“Yes.” Blaine answered honestly.  
  
“I bought this for you.” To his surprise, Kurt pulled out cock ring. It was relatively simple, made of black leather with multiple snaps. If he’d been expecting a cockring (which he definitely had not), he probably would have expected one of those stretchy simple ones. This one was definitely...sexier. More Kurt. Blaine could imagine what it would look like on him, stark against his dick. The picture he’d make. His balls throbbed at the idea.   
  
“I would like to put this on you.” Kurt said softly. He seemed almost hesitant, which was unusual when they were in play. “Tell me if this is alright.”  
  
“Okay.” Blaine’s voice was a little faint -- he tried to bolster it. “Yes, please.” He didn’t want Kurt to think he didn’t want to do this, because he really did. But he had no idea what he was doing or what to expect. He trusted Kurt more than anyone in the entire world; he loved learning about his body and Kurt’s body and the feeling of intimacy experimenting brought with that.  
He also loved the feeling of trusting Kurt to take care of him even when he wasn’t sure.  
  
“Stay still. From this moment on, unless you safeword, you’ll not speak.” Kurt seemed to have regained his confidence.   
  
Blaine watched as Kurt carefully applied lube to his balls and cock, ignoring the shudders that spread through Blaine’s body.   
  
“Spread just a little more.” Kurt ordered. He never raised his voice when giving orders; somehow always managed to give orders in a way that commanded but didn’t hurt.  
  
Blaine spread even further, more aware than ever of the way his balls felt, heavy with expectation. He’d started to calm down and Kurt seemed to be keeping his touch as clinical as possible, which helped. He carefully placed the ring behind Blaine’s balls, then looped it around over his shaft. Kurt paused then, seemed to consider something, then applied more lube before snugging the cockring over him, snapping it closed.   
  
“Is that too tight?” Blaine shook his head. Satisfied that it was in place, Kurt pulled back, letting his fingers drift along the flushed length of his cock. Blaine breathed once, deeply, and tried to settle into his body. The ring felt uncomfortable, but not painful. Just new.  
  
“Clasp your hands behind you.”  
  
Blaine did. It felt...different. He felt harder, his dick more full and pleasurably aching. Kurt’s fingers had never quite left off touching him, even though his touches were maddeningly light and teasing. Exploring him, drifting to touch him everywhere, even behind his ears and under his arms.  
  
“Close your eyes.”  
  
Without the benefit of his vision, Blaine was left only with response to Kurt’s touch and his own thoughts. Other than their breathing and the beating of his heart, loud in his ears, there was no noise.  
  
Kurt’s mouth on his nipple was a shock only because he couldn’t see it coming. He jerked a little, then bit back a hiss when Kurt bit. Next, Kurt’s fingers moved around his hips, tips digging into his skin and muscle, lightening to trace the crease where his ass met his thigh.  
  
“So beautiful.” Kurt’s breath was damp, secret-low in his ear. Suddenly, his hands were gone and the heat from his body had pulled away.  
  
 _Breathe_ , Blaine reminded himself. He tried to relax into the moment. To stop guessing what Kurt might do, and just let Kurt take care of him. Kurt knew what was best.  
  
Blaine focused on the sensations of his body -- the way he was so hard it almost hurt, and edging pain that was pure pleasure. He zeroed in on how his skin prickled with the desire for more touch. How empty he felt without Kurt to fill him.  
  
“Hold out your hand.”  
  
He responded immediately; felt the slide of slightly cold lube coating his hand. Kurt shuffled closer, guiding Blaine’s hand down until his fingers were curled around Kurt’s cock. Blaine felt his whole body sigh -- everything felt better with his skin touching Kurt’s. Suddenly the quiet was easier, the sensation of giving over to Kurt more natural.  
  
Kurt helped him, pumped their hands together over his cock a few times before removing it.   
  
“Keep going. Now it’s your turn to get me ready.” He was whispering, compelling quiet into Blaine’s ear, “Get me ready so I can fill you up.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning for light spanking! This is not beta'd (other than a quick pacing lookover from Tess) so it might have errors. I'll clean it up and repost when I've finished the story.

“Oh my god Kurt,” Blaine wasn’t proud of the desperate whimper, but he really couldn’t help it. He was absolutely throbbing, something skirting pleasure and pain roiling through his cock. “You can’t —  _oh my god_ — you can’t say things like that.”   
  
“I can say anything I want to.” Kurt moved away suddenly, leaving Blaine’s still cupped hand tingling in the air. The mattress shifted when Kurt moved behind him.    
  
“Down.” Kurt ordered. There was a pressure between Blaine’s shoulderblades — Kurt’s wide palm pushing him roughly until his face was planted in the bedding, ass in the air.   
  
The sting of a sharp smack registered after the crack of sound, the way thunder breaking the sky always seems to come after the lightning.   
  
“Kurt.” Blaine’s cry was so muffled it came out as nothing more than a moan, which was quickly followed by an actual moan that rumbled through him, unceasing as Kurt spanked him four more times.   
  
“That’s five for speaking when you’ve been told not to.” Kurt’s voice was still quiet, thin with arousal, but threaded with determination and self assurance.   
  
If he could have, Blaine would have come on the spot. It was almost too much, the sensory overload: the smarting spots where Kurt had spanked him, the soft bedding under his face and clenched in his hands, his sweat prickling skin. Most sharply, Kurt’s thumbs circling his asshole with possession, drawing his cheeks apart.   
  
“Shhhh,” The heel of Kurt’s hand stroked sure and comforting from Blaine’s sacrum to just under his shoulder blades. “I’ll take care of you.”   
  
And he did. Blaine had been trying to hold in the noises he was making until that. It was that touch, the pressure and surety of Kurt’s hand, that did it. Blaine felt the tension inside, the tight coiled anxiety that had been slowly coming undone by degrees, pop.  Then it was gone. It was gone and so was the little bit of resistance left inside. It wasn’t resistance against Kurt or the pleasure Kurt was bringing him — instead it was that little catch, the uncertainty that came with letting himself go completely, with untethering himself from the lingering ego that kept him from truly submitting.   
  
Kurt pushed into him slowly, warning Blaine with the press and slight retreat of his cock before breaching, then sinking slowly into him. And then he was everywhere, the sparking messages from nerves all over his body, but most desperately inside of him, where Kurt was moving in a steady come and go.   
  
Blaine’s body was slumped, chest and head and arms boneless against the bed. He was only held up by Kurt’s hands at his hips, pulling and pushing him against his cock. He let Kurt take and take and it was giving, but more than anything, it felt like receiving. Like receiving love and pleasure and above everything else, safety.   
  
It wasn’t long before his body — from his burning and well used muscles to his desperate cock — were aching, a slow build that grew with each thrust until they reached a peak of pleasure that was too much.   
  
“Kurt,  _Kurt_.” He knew he wasn’t supposed to speak, but had to. Deep, deep inside he felt the moment Kurt came and it raced through him like brushfire; so hot it was hard to bear. Kurt rocked and shuddered into him until  it really was too much, “Kurt I can’t-”  
  
Kurt pulled out then, so suddenly that Blaine was left right on the edge of release that wasn’t coming.   
  
“It’s okay Blaine, I’m here.” Kurt flipped him over. He was steady and sure, fingers moving with a quick flick to unsnap the leather and it felt like the breathing; his whole body surged upwards, hips rising to meet Kurt’s hand. He fucked himself without shame into Kurt’s fist, clinging  and gasping and shaking until it hurt.   
  
He shook until he had to clench his jaw to the point of pain, until he felt separated from the use of his limbs, until his breath was only a choppy thing that seemed so quiet compared to the wild thunder of his heart.   
  
He shook until he could hardly move, Kurt’s sweet voice always steady in his ear.   
  
“You’re so beautiful and good, Blaine. You’re a treasure to me, I love you so much. You can come, come please. You’re my beautiful, beautiful boy. Let me see you, let me see you come now.”   
  
It was that, the tender insistence in Kurt’s voice, that helped Blaine over the edge. And it felt like he was orgasming with his whole body, the way all of his muscles clenched, stomach rock hard and toes cramp curled. He throbbed and he came and shook and came and it never seemed to end.


	4. Chapter 4

“You’re alright, you’re okay.” Kurt pushed his hair, sweat curled against his forehead. “You did so well.”    
  
Blaine barely registered Kurt’s lips, skirting his cheeks and collecting his tears.   
  
“You-” Blaine gasped, hand clenching hard where it was curled around Kurt’s stomach. The lights glowed behind him, phosphorescent haloing around his head and skin. “What do you want, please, please tell me.”   
  
“Tell me you’re okay.” Kurt whispered, body just a breath away from Blaine’s skin. Holding back, tentative in the wake of what was still unfinished for Blaine. But he needed Kurt’s strength more now than ever.   
  
“What I need.” Blaine shook his head, starting to come out and up. “Need you to come. All over me please. Tell me I want it.” He couldn’t explain why, but he _needed_. The last thing to complete this circuit, a feedback loop of pleasure and love and being taken care of. Being Kurt’s.   
  
“All over you.” Kurt straddled him high on his waist, jerking his own dick hard and fast. “Open your eyes, I want you to watch me own you.” Blaine sighed, letting go again in the cradle of Kurt’s orders.  
  
“Yes, yes.” Blaine’s fingers traveled over Kurt’s thighs, molded against hips that were moving, pumping and fucking into his own hand. He couldn’t believe it, how sinfully hot Kurt was, lost in what looked like desperate swamping pleasure. His eyes were closed, head tilted back as he moaned, fucking moaned louder than Blaine had ever heard. Kurt was _everything_ , the only thing Blaine could see or wanted like this, muscles drawing taut over his stomach, lithe and strong. SKin of his exposed neck white-radiant. He was so fucking beautiful.   
  
Then he started to come. Blaine could feel it, the way Kurt’s muscles tensed, a wave of ecstasy visibly drawing through Kurt until he was curling forward, one hand resting on Blaine’s chest and pushing him hard into the bed.   
  
“Mine, mine, oh god I love you so much.” He gasped out and then came, shooting all over him, streaking Blaine’s nipples and his chin, dripping down his ribs onto the sheets. Blaine held on, fingers stretching and cupping Kurt’s ass, rocking him into the last waves, keeping his eyes open because Kurt had told him too and he was good. He was good for Kurt and it felt so right in his bones.   
  
And it felt incredible, not just the obedience, but his skin where the warm stick of Kurt’s come was all over him. It was a sort of exhilaration, Kurt’s fingers dragging and pressing and rubbing it into his skin, rubbing almost too hard, just the edge of painful into his nipple. Kurt scraped a nail against Blaine’s sternum, hard enough to leave a mark. He leaned down the last edge of air between them until his lips were on Blaine’s ear, biting and sucking.   
  
“You love that don’t you?”   
  
Blaine furled into him. He felt incandescent, heart beating and breath glowing warm. “I love _you,_ ” He whispered, fingers slackening as the exhaustion began to weigh heavy on him. He starting to come out of  his headspace now and beginning to drawn thin.   
  
Kurt rolled off of him carefully, finding a discarded undershirt to hastily wipe the mess off of his chest and face. Blaine whimpered a bit -- it was getting tacky and cold but somehow, he didn’t want to let go.   
  
“It’s okay, I’m still here.” Kurt’s arm was the kind of heavy that was just right. Grounding him between the warmth of his lover and the give of the bed. “What do you need right now?”   
  
Blaine thought about it. About floating away for a moment, about breathing into the loose, satiated stillness of his chest and limbs and mind.   
  
“Can I just be?” Blaine struggled to articulate what he wanted. To enjoy and lay with his own body without the tension and fear and anxiety Kurt had taken from him. To wait with it and sit in it. It would come back, he knew. Inevitably, it would come back, winding and tightening and hurting. But it was okay, because Kurt always took care of him when he needed it most.    
  
“Yes.” Kurt pulled away slowly, somehow knowing -- because he knew Blaine so well by now -- what he needed.  “Music?”   
  
“Yes please.” Blaine closed his eyes. The duvet tucked around him by Kurt’s warm fingers. He was infinitely gentle when he slipped earbuds into his ears.  
  
He breathed. He breathed into the space Kurt made for him and let go. Floated under the music he barely registered. It was just noise after all, a soft noise that kept him from registering the outside world.   
  
Blaine didn’t know how much time had passed before Kurt took the earbud out. It was enough time to help him come back up and out slowly and carefully. Kurt’s hands were soothing, stroking over the edges of his collarbone.   
  
“Blaine, honey.” He felt Kurt’s lips on his cheeks, “I’m sorry but it’s time, you have to start getting ready to go.”   
  
“Kurt.” Blaine opened his eyes; Kurt’s were wide open ultramarine. “Thank you.”  
  
“Blaine.” Kurt leaned in and kissed him softly, pulling away just as he started to lean up into it. “Do you know-” Blaine’s scalp tingled where Kurt’s fingers were threading through, “Do you know that I would do anything? I’ll give you anything you need.”   
  
He didn’t know his heart could ever expand so much. Love was light a light, burning and flowering inside, “I know.”  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is it! I know the last chapter is short and it took a bit to get out, but the holiday threw everything off. I hope this worked for you guys -- I think sometimes subspace and what we subs need from our doms is a different experience for everyone. This is a representation of my experiences. Thanks to everyone who encouraged me! This story is not beta'd as of yet, but I am hoping to get it cleaned up if I have time!


End file.
